Pleasure & Pain
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: 25-year-old mara Hale has it all. She is the newest victoria secret angel and a very successful model- envied by many and wanted by men. She doesn't plan on settling down or getting married to just one man for the rest of her life. She seduces guys and she uses them for what she wants- but she has never broken a heart or had hers broken that is until she meets Randy Orton! Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Family Dinner Brings A Meeting Of Two Strangers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton or any other wrestlers that may be mention in this story. The OC character Mara Grayson is owned by DivaliciousDooL. Hope you enjoy the fic. Please review!**

Mara Grayson is a 25 year old Victoria Secret Angel. She isn't the type of person to settle down with just one person for the rest of her life. She never thought about being a mother or a wife. Hell it really never crossed her mind that her it was almost her calling. Her family firmly believes that she should settle down and start a family of her own, but she had other things on her mind. Her parents on the other hand had different intentions for her. They had already chosen someone for her to marry and they were going to break it to her at dinner tonight. In fact they had invited the guy they had chosen for her to dinner for them to meet. They knew that this was the right thing for their daughter and she would soon understand where they were coming from.

Mara on the other hand wouldn't take this sitting down. She knew that her parents were up to something fishey, but she just couldn't put her hand on it. She knew that they didn't approve of how she was living her life, but that was it. It was her life and how she wanted to live it was her choice not her parents. She has never been in a situation where she ever broken any guys heart nor has she ever been in the situation where she was broken hearted and she was determined to keep it that way. But there are things that was out of her control and with her parents beliefs she knew that it was going to be a never ending battle that she more than likely would win, but she knew that it was a fat chance in hell for her to win it.

She smiled as she finished getting for the dinner thing that her parents were having at their house she smiled. She was wearing a tight tank top that showed off her butterfly tattoo that was on her lower back. She also had on hip huggers jeans that showed off her curves in all the right places. She had her long brunette hair hanging down. She had makeup on that brought out her black eyes more than usual and she had on her high heel boots. She smiled looking herself over before walking out of her room and going downstairs. She grabbed her keys and her Vera Wang purse and went out to her car. She smiled getting into the car and she took off towards her parents house without a second thought.

Randy on the other hand wasn't the best pick they could have gotten for their daughter, but they knew that he would probably be the best one for the job of changing her into believeing that she needed to be settle down. He looked around his hotel room trying to make sure that he had everything right there with him. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly in all the right places. He had black dress pants on with nice black slip on shoes. He had his hair gelled with little spikes in the front. He looked at himself giving the best smirk that has ever graced his face before grabbing his keys and walking out to his H1 Black Hummer. He got into the car and made his way back over to Mara's parents house.

***At the Grayson Home***

Brian and his wife Cara were getting the house ready for Mara and Randy. Brian knew that he was making the right choice for his daughter and her future. Yes he didn't like the fact that she was sleeping around with men she bearly knew without even having a relationship with them. That wasn't how he raised her to be and he didn't understand why his daughter would do something that would case their family shame. He wasn't going to stand for it and sure as hell didn't give a damn if she liked it or out she was going to do what was best for their family and this is what he thought was best.

Cara had gotten dinner finished and set it on the table. She knew that her husband meant well for Mara, but there are things that she just didn't want to get into it with him so she just let him do what he had to and she agreed with him about their daughter's life style so she just let him take control of it as she just sat back and watch everything explode. She looked around getting the wine glasses out and setting them out on the table. Brian looked at his wife and smiled

"Everything looks and smells great sweetheart." He said kissing her cheek

"Thank you. I just hope everyone enjoys it." She said

"I am sure they will honey." He said

She nodded.

Randy pulled up to the house looking around and smiled a little. He got out with flowers in hand and walked to the front fixing his shirt he rang the door bell and waited. Brian walked over and got the door greeting him.

"Good evening Randy." He said

"Nice to see you again sir." Randy replied

"Please come in. You got here right before Mara did which is good." He said stepping aside for him to walk in

Randy nods walking in "You have a beautiful house sir.." he said

"Thank you, but I really cant take all the credit for it. My lovely wife was the one that made this house what it is today." He said

"Oh Brian your just being modest." Cara said "Hello Randy."

"No I am not honey."

"Hello Mrs. Grayson." He said handing her the flowers "I brought these here for you."

"Why thank you. They are very lovely." She said "Please have a seat."

Randy nodded and took a seat. Brian sat down and smiled as they started talking about things. Cara put the flowers in water before grabbing three glasses of wine and walking back out to the guys and passing them out before taking a seat. Mara pulled up as they were talking. She got out of the car and walked into the house smiling looking around.

"Mom, Dad I am here." She called shutting

"We are in the living room honey." Cara said

She walked into the living smiling, but that faded when she saw that she wasn't the only one that was joining them for dinner. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you guys were having more than just me here." She replied

"Mara is this professional wrestler Randy Orton. Randy this is our lovely daughter Mara Grayson." Brian said introducing them

Randy stood up and walked over to her "It's very nice to meet you Mara." He said taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

Mara watched him smirking a little "Likewise Mr. Orton." She said

"Please call me Randy. Anytime someone says Mr. Orton I think that they are talking about my father." He said

"Well Mr. Orton how do you know my parents?" she asked taking a seat next to her mother

"Well I met them a couple days ago through my parents. They said that it would be a good idea for me to come have dinner and meet their daughter." He said "But they never told me just how beautiful of a daughter they have." He added with the famous Orton smirk forming across his lips

"Well they tend to leave a lot of things out when it comes to things about me." She started before Brian cut her off

"Mara is a Victoria Secret Angel. She has an amazing career." He said

"That's great."

"So is it easy being a professional wrestler?" Mara asked

"Not as easy as anyone thinks it is." He said

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Well there are injuries that you can get even in the simples of matches." He explain

Mara was about to say something when Cara called for everyone to the table for dinner. Dinner seemed to be going by without any fighting from anyone. Mara sat without saying a word trying to figure out what her parents were up to. Brian and Cara were watching their daughter closely. They could tell that she had some kind of connection with Randy, but they still weren't sure about it. Brian wasn't going to say anything about her marrying him until after he lefted because he didn't want Randy there for the fight that he knew was going to get started once Mara heard the news.

Couple hours after dinner was done Randy said his goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the house. He got into his hummer thinking about Mara and everything and he knew that this was going to be a challenge for him and of course he was up for anything that came his way. He pulled out of the drive way and went back to his hotel. Mara looked and saw that he was and that was when she started

"Okay mother and father what the hell are you guys up to now?" she asked

"Mara we have something to tell you?" Cara said

"Please do tell me what is going on."

"Well you see your father and I don't agree with your lifestyle."

"Yes mother I know."

"Well."

"Well what?"

"What your mother is trying to say is Randy is the guy that your going to be marrying." Brian said

"Wh….What?!"

"You heard me."

"Why the fuck would you go and do that for? You both know how I feel about marriage. I don't want to be stuck with just one man for the rest of my life. I don't want kids or a family why cant you just get that through your god damn head!" she shouted

"Listen here young lady, your mother and I are not going to be ashamed of you and what your doing to our family name any longer! Your known as the biggest slut that has ever graced the world of modeling and now things are getting so out of hand that you could possibly get AIDS or an STD. You are going to marry that young man and your going to give us the grandchildren that we wanted. No the grandchildren that we deserve. And there is nothing you can say or do about it!" Brian yelled right back

"You cant make me do anything that I don't want to do."

"That's what you think, but you have to understand something sweetheart I made you and I can take you right out of the spotlight."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You want to try me on that?"

"I hate you both!" she yelled running out the front door

Brian and Cara knew that things were going to be bad, but they never thought that it was going to get that bad. Mara on the other was more pissed than anything, but she couldn't believe that her parents would go so low as into planning her into an arranged marriage with a man she bearly knew. This is something she never wanted and now she was pulled into it without even having a chance to think about what would really happen. She has never been a relationship with a man before and she has never even had the chance to experience anything outside of a one night stand. Now that her parents decided that they were going to change things up on her she knew that she would never get out of things like that.

Mara hit the steering wheel hard knowing damn well that she couldn't settle down with anyone or anything that wasn't like she was. She wouldn't, but now she didn't have the choice because her parents are pushing into something that she never wanted in the first place. She had to take her mind off of it. The only way she knew how to do that was finding a man that she knew couldn't resist her and use him for the one night stand that she needed right now and that is exactly what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Encounter!**

**Disclaimer: is in the first chapter!**

Mara has been dealing with a lot of things as of late. But the one that just keeps replaying in her mind is the fact that she was having to get married. She never wanted this life for herself hell she was happy just doing her own thing, but things that seemed so simply haven't been that simple in a long time. Now she is having to deal with her career and her parents making her decisions for her. She is just trying to figure out when the hell that happened. She wasn't a little kid anymore, she was old enough to make her our decisions. She just couldn't figure out why they were being so stubborn about the whole thing. She understood why they were upset with her decision not to marry and what she was doing. It did look bad on her family name that she was doing what she was doing, but she never knew that she was being called a slut and other names around her parents.

She sighed as she pulled up to the arena and looked around. She knew that she was there to see what her future husband's career was all about. She got out of the car and seen all the fans there. She had never realized what wrestling was or the fan base that the business had, but she was about to find out what there business was all about now. She was getting ready to get into line when she bumped right into the biggest set of arms that she has ever seen. She looked up right into his icy blue eyes; they were the hottest set of blue eyes that she has ever seen. She then realized that she was in her future husbands arms and she also noticed the smirk that had formed across his face. She quickly pulled back and looked at him.

"Okay this has to be a surprise." He said smirking

"Not really." She retorted

"Aw, come on you that you have a thing for me since the night that we first met at your parents house." He said

"Look if you're trying to put words into my mouth then your better off trying to get into those skankey ass sluts pants over there." She said

"Feisty are we?" he asked

"Only in your dreams lover boy." She said

"Okay. So what really brings you here?" he asked

"Well seeing that you don't know already I am here to see what my future husband does for a living." She replied

"Wait you came to spy on me?" he asked

"That isn't what I said."

"No. I get it you just want to make sure that no other girl is touching your man."

"God your impossible." She said frustrated

He laughed "Alright so do you want to see back stage or are you just wanting to wait in line and be in the nose bleed seats?" he asked

"I don't want to wait in line. So I guess it could be a good idea for me to go hang out in back and see what you actually do before you wrassel." She said

"Wrestle." He corrected her pulling her into the back with him.

She followed him unsure of what was about to happen, but she knew that the man before her had a body of a geek god and she was just wondering what kind of moves he could actually put on her in the bedroom. She quickly snapped her mind back into what was happening. She couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about him in bed or what he would be like in bed. She normally wouldn't ask questions about his name or anything. She would just seduce him and walk away from him, but there is something about him that she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

After the show was over Mara was still with Randy. He was heading back to the locker room with her dead on his heels. He knew that there was something that could be special, but he just didn't want to admit that he had some kind of feelings for her. He was afraid of losing his playboy standards with the locker room. Hell he knew that women changed things wherever they go and he wasn't about to let that happen to save his life. He knew enough about Mara that it was time for a taste of her own medicine and he was more than happy to do it for her. He walked into the locker room and looked around before heading to his bag and looking for his clothes.

As he was doing that he didn't fail to notice that she was watching him like he was just another piece of meat for her to devour, but he had something better in mind for her. He looked at her and smirked before walking into the bathroom to change. Mara couldn't believe how good he was at doing his job. She just never realizes how much it took to be a wrestler. She never knew how hard it was for them to stay as fit as they do, but she knew one thing that she wanted to do. She wanted to see what Randy was like in the bed and that was something she couldn't stop thinking about. Randy walked out and noticed that she was thinking pretty hard about something. He smirked knowing what could bring her out of it, but he would wait to show her what he was made of back at his hotel room.

"Mara!" he yelled

She jumped and looked at him "What?"

"I have been standing her for the past five minutes waiting for your answer to my question." He said

"I'm sorry. What was your question again?" she asked

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked

"Yes." She said

"Well come on then. I can give you a ride to the hotel room."

"But Randy I have my own rental car."

"Not anymore. I had one of my guy friends bring me your things and take your car back to the lot since it was due back today." He said

"Damn it to hell. I could have sworn that it wasn't due back until tomorrow." She said

"Don't worry about it. Now lets go." He said grabbing her hand.

Before she could even say another word he was pulling her out. He walked her out to his car and he opened her door for her before heading to the back of the car putting their things in the back. Mara got in and looked around his neatly cleaned car and smiled. It smelled just like he did and she knew that it was the best smell that she has ever smelled in her life. He got into the car and looked at her before starting the car and heading to the hotel. This was going to be an interesting night for the both of them.

_Author's note: next chapter is going to have graphic scenes. Please review guys and girls!_


	3. Taking Things Slow!

**Taking Things Slow!**

**Disclaimer: In The very first Chapter!**

Since the night that he thought he was going to show Mara what he was all about really didnt go his way he knew that it was just a matter of time before he would. He decided that it would be best for them to take things slow with their relationship. He knew that it would best for everyone that he hung around with to get to know the girl that he was going to be marrying in the near future. He heard about the Victoria Secret fashion show that was happening in New York. He knew that this was the best time for him to get some of the guys together and take them on a little trip to the fashion show that way they could meet his future wife. He made all the arrangments for all the guys before actually calling them and asking them if they wanted to go to the show. After the were made he looked over and started going through his contacts trying to figure out who he wanted to take.

He smiled as he made the first call to John Cena. He knew that this was going to be the best time to get his friend out of the house since he hasnt been out much since his divorce. It took alot of convincing to get John to say yes, but when he finally did it made all the excitement appear on his face. After talking to John, Ted, Cody, Paul, Ric and Dave about going to the show and them confirming that they would be there Randy was completely drained. He had never done so much talking on the phone with the guys in his life and he doesnt think that it would ever happen again. He laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and he knew that it was only a matter of days, time and seconds before the guys met the girl that he was going to spend the rest of his life with which brought a hugh smirk to his face. He got comfortable on his bed looking at the time pass before he finally fell asleep.

***In New York City***

The guys got to the hotel after a long flight to New York. They never thought that horrible flight would ever end, but they knew that they needed to get to the hotel and get checked into their rooms so they could have a little fun in New York before heading to the fashion tomorrow. Randy knew that most of the guys wanted to go clubing and everything, but he never thought that they would want to do it right when they got there he knew that they knew about the show being tomorrow afternoon, but its like they didnt care. They all got checked into their rooms and went straight to them. John was the one that actually wanted to stay behind and just relax some before the show tomorrow. Randy was actually with John on staying at the hotel, but he knew that it wasnt the best idea for the others to head out so he convinced them to wait to go out tomorrow since they were spending three days in New York. They all agreed to stay in the hotel since they did have a big day tomorrow, but tomorrow night they all would go out and have some fun. Randy knew that would be the chance to get Mara out and about to see how they partied and that was going to be intresting. They all hit the sheets for the night.

_Author's Notes: Sorry for a short chapter. Im trying to get back into the groove of writing stories! Thanks and please review!_


	4. The Biggest Shock Ever!

**The Biggest Shock Ever!**

**Disclaimer: In the very first chapter!**

As Randy and the rest of the guys got situated in their seats Mara was in the back with the rest of the girls getting ready for the big show. She wasn't nervous at all cause she knew what to expect when it came to a show like this, but she did noticed that they put a rookie on the scene and could tell that she was more than nervous about doing something like this. She just couldn't believe the higher ups would put someone that had no idea what she was doing on a big event stage like this and the thought just made her sick to her stomach. She just shrugged and went on about her business and got ready for the show. She went and got her outfits for the show and made sure that they were the right sizes because she didn't want what happened before to happen again. It wasn't everyday that someone gives you the wrong sizes and still expects you to do the show, but Mara sure as hell didn't take that one sitting down she gave them hell about them giving her the wrong sizes and that she still wanted to get paid for the show even though she didn't do the show. She wasn't happy about that show and that is why she made sure that she always has the right sizes and everything fits.

After getting her outfits she went into her little area and started to get ready. While she was getting ready for the big show Randy and the guys were looking around the place trying to figure out why some many people would actually come to something that they couldn't even afford. This was beyond belief for Randy, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around his soon-to-be wife doing something like this for long. Not when she was going to be a stay at home mother to their children and he knew that this was going to be a matter for them to discuss when they got the chance.

Mara was fixing her makeup as she looked around the place she knew that this was going to be one of those nights were all the guys would want to be all over her and she was going to use it to her advantage for sure. Randy and the guys took their seats right in the front row to make sure that they could see everything which would give the guys a chance to see what Randy was getting himself into. Everyone knew that Randy was the biggest playboy in the WWE and they never thought that he would be the type of guy to settle down with anyone, but of course they were going to be shocked at the type of girl that he was marrying. Randy really never went into detail about what she was like, but they were going to be surprised for sure. Mara took a breathe as all the girls got into a line and got ready to make their way down the aisle. Randy and the guys noticed that the show was getting ready to start and he knew that this was going to be interesting.

As the show started the guys whistled as every girl that walked out while Randy just watched and waited on his soon to be wife to walk out and show her body off. Randy wasn't the type to get jealous, but this was one of those times where he was getting jealous and he had no idea why because this was something that he always did when he was with ring rats, but for some reason he was getting defensive and was ready to fight anyone and everyone that touched her. Mara smiled as she was the last one to walk out and as she did she hadnt noticed that Randy and his friends was there until it was too late. When she finally saw him she just about fell off the stage in shock. She couldn't believe that he was actually at one of her shows, but there he was. She couldn't take her eyes off of his icey blue eyes, but she forced herself to focus on her job. She smiled and looked straight ahead at all the much hotter guys that were there to see her and she knew that she would end up with one of them.

Randy he knew what she was doing and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her body. He was going to have a long talk with her after the show and it was going to be pleasant. Randy watched her with his arms folded across his chest. As Mara walked back towards the back she noticed that Randy had his arms folded across his chest and she knew that he was mad, but of course she didn't care because he wasn't going to be marrying the show was done and over with Mara walked out and saw that Randy and the others was there waiting on her. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to them.

"Why Randy I never thought I would see you again. What brings you here?" Mara asked sweetly.

"Mara you know damn well what brings me here. Plus I wanted my friends to meet the future Mrs. Randy Orton." he replied

"That is never going to happen Randy. You nor my parents are going to make me change my ways and you should learn that by now because your never going to touch this hot sexy ass." she said

"Sweetheart you have to realize your going to be mine and as soon as you walk down that aisle and say I do to being my wife your ass will never do this again because your going to be a stay at home mom. Which means no more partying without your loving husband by your side."

"Wait a damn minute..I am not stopping how I live even if I did decide that I wanted to get to married and your not going to change that. " she said

"You seriously want to bet on that?"

"Yes I would. now if you would excuse me I have to go and party." she said pushing passed them and walking out.

The guys stood there in shock to what they just witness, but Randy on the other hand was smirking because he knew that this was going to be an interesting game of cat and mouse.


	5. The Awful Truth

_**The Awful Truth Of Things!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**_

Randy and Mara haven't seen eye to eye on things since they found out that they would be husband and wife. Randy knew that he was going to have a tough girl on his hands but he never truly understood what was going to be done about it. Mara was a frisky girl that knew what she was wanted out of life where Randy was just going along for the ride. Mara never understood why her parents were making her do something that she didn't want to do, but she sure as hell was going to find out one way or another. She decided that it was time to have another sit down with her parents and find out exactly what was going on. She knew that this was the only way and it had to be done.

She looked out the window and smiled as she pulled up. She knew that this was the only way she could ever get anything done. She got out of the car with all the confidence that she needed and walked up to the door. She took a breathe before entering her parents home. She looked around as she walked into the house noticing that there was four plates set at the dinner table. She groaned knowing that they must have done something stupid. She just couldn't understand why they didn't want to give her the respect that she craves from them. She never understood why they always treated her like a child, but she knew that she wasn't going to take it anymore. She walked and shut the door causing her parents to walk out of the kitchen.

"Mara dear what are you doing here?" her mother asked

"Well mother it is our weekly dinner right? That is what I am here for." she said

"Mara don't you dare take that tone with your mother."

"Or what dad? Your going to ground me or take my phone away? Or better yet your going to make me feel like trash like the last time I was here." she said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of wine. "So who is the guest we're having for dinner?"

"Mara you know damn well that when your having dinner at our house. The last time I checked you weren't speaking to us since we have ruined your life or so you say." he said

"Father I came to have dinner with my parents and I wanted to talk to you about something." she said

"What?" he asked

"I wanted to know if you guys would give up on me marrying Randy. He isn't my type and I don't believe in marriage. I like the life I have now." she said

"NO! Your going to marry him and that is the end of this discussion." he said

"Dad will you please listen to me." she said

"Mara I have watched my only daughter time and time again make a fool of herself and I am not going to sit here and watch it anymore. Its time you start acting like the adult you want us to treat you like." he said

"The adult I want you to treat me like? Dad if you havent noticed I am an adult and I'm living my life the way I want to. Your just so damn stubborn to see that I am happy or that I don't want to live like mom and have some stupid ass man run the rest of life."

"That's it your going to marry Randy and your going to like it. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave before you cause me anymore embrassment while my friends are here." he said pulling her towards the front door and pushing her out "I don't want to hear anymore about how you don't want to be married. Its time for you to grow the fuck UP!" he said slamming the door in her face

"I'M NOT MARRYING THAT TWO TIMING PRICK!" she shouted before going to her car and getting in.

Mara couldn't believe that he wouldn't listen to reason about what was going on. She was going to do everything in her power not to marry him and if she had to show her pretty little white ass then she would do it.


End file.
